My Little Bumble Bee
by LittleBassBoy
Summary: I wrote this fic for my moirail It contains Erisol! You have been warned


The alram clock blares in your ear as you slam down on the snooze button and roll back over to get more rest. Your name is Sollux Captor, and you look A little werid with your two-toned (Light Green and Blue) eyes and you have a lisp that makes talking to some people a little frustrating. Your small apartment is just big enough to fit you and a small bee hive. You've always had your pet bees that you and your dad bred to not have stingers to make them safe enough not to wear protective gear, and they make the BEST honey. Sometimes you sell their honey for extra money every now and then so you can at least eat in between paychecks. You look around on the floor for clean clothes. You have to make a trip the laundromat sometime this week. Your down to your last pair of clean clothes and your dress uniforms. You take a quick shower and iron your uniform. You work as a butler for a rich family that lives right outside of the small town. You don't mind the work, although you wish your paychecks would come in more frequently, but at least it pays good. You serve the Family as their only child's personal butler. Eridan Ampora, your charge, is a little mean sometimes, but to be fair he grew up with no friends and, because of that, he became very cold-hearted. With everything ready to go to work you head downstairs to the parking garage and get in your car to drive to your favorite hole in the wall.

You drive up to Kat-in-the-box, a little diner on the way to work, to get breakfast. As you head inside your greeted by the other regulars on the way to your favorite booth and sit down, and as you start to read the menu a waitress skips over to your table saying, "What'll it be today, Sollux?".

"The usual," you respond, almost without thinking. You come here for breakfast almost everyday, so you know the menu from heart, and you always order your favorite dish. French toast with honey tea. You stare out the widow for a little bit, enjoying the weather. A Cloudy day in the fall is the best weather, you think.

"Hey, Sollux!" You're jerked from your dream, only to hear Karkat rant about something in the paper. "You might want to be stocking up on honey. The papers say Ampora's company stock is slipping into debt."

"Oh is that so? Well thanks for the heads up Kay Kay." You take a mental note to save some jars of honey to sell the farmer's market this month. You finish the rest of your breakfast and pay the bill.

You drive up to the manor and head into the sevice parking. You finish getting ready to work as you get dressed in your dress shirt and slacks that you keep in the back-seat of your car, then head inside to start your day of 'work'. You are the second head of the staff next to the infallible Aurthour. No one beats Aurthour in a butler off. He is the best there is and that is fact. But, alas, poor old Aurthour is too feeble to see the day-to-day operations, so he leaves that up to you and the other butlers and maids that make the house move like clockwork every hour on the hour. You enter and head to the kitchen. As you close in, you start to smell smoke, which can only mean one thing, and oh how you wish it wasn't this thing. Mr. Strider has started his 'Sick Fires' jam early today with Tavros and Gamzee. Great, you think to yourself, just dandy. This is exactly what you need today. A half functioning kitchen and even less functioning co-workers. If Aurthour was here he would give a stern reprimanding, but you have to ready Eridan's luncheon, so reprimanding will come later. You storm in and quickly assemble a passible luncheon consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwich squares and a tall glass of lemon iced tea with short-cake on the side. You put everthing on a serving tray and quickly head up to the upstairs study where Eridan is typically found staring off at the sea. You knock softly on the door, and wait until you hear a faint "come in" and slink in through the door. You quitly place the shoddily made lunch on the table for him to eat later.

As you turn to leave, he says, "Mr. Captor, come here for a moment, please."

You groan inwardly as you approch the big lavender chair, and just as you round the edge of the chair your grabbed by Eridan as he overpowers you and gags your mouth. As you start to black out, you hear him chuckle menacingly.

You wake up chained to Eridan's bed, wearing a yellow, checkered maid dress with matching garments, and you stand up, only to feel something weighing down your butt. You turn around in horror as you see a giant honey bee stinger stick out from underneath the dress. Upon further investigation, you realize that it is apart of your panties and nothing permanant. You sigh as you try to make youself comfortable on the bed to accomadate your stinger. As you finally get situated, you see eridan enter though the doorway.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little Bumble-bee looking sweet as can be?"

"Eridan, this is so not cool." You pout and wimper to get an emotion from him, but he knows your game all too well by now. As he advances to get on top you, feel yourself heat up as he starts to caress you gently, and you moan. You and Eridan do this almost every month, and, although you hate to admit it, you enjoy it, you can't wait for it. You love him dominating you, as he feels he should.

"What's the matter little bee? Don't you have any 'honey' for me?" You feel him start to grind on you, making your body hot with lust for it.

"Maybe, as long as you don't sting me."

"What? LIKE THIS?" He rams his genitals into yours repeatedly. As you dig your fingers into his back to steady yourself from his relentless pounding, you feel both of you getting hard. After a while, he starts to slow down and nuzzle your face whispering, "You ready?"

You nod your head as you slide your hands down to your waist and remove the thin veil of clothing that seperates him from you. He pulls his down and pearches over you, breathing heavy. You feel your breath hitch as he enters you. You feel it slowly move up into your body as you body starts to jerk and twitch with aniticipation. Then, as quickly as it came, it slid back out until you could only feel the tip of it inside you. You both lock eyes as he begins to enter again, faster, and retreat, increasing speed as he repeats the motion until he's pounding your hips with such force that you feel you'll split if he keeps this up. You're thighs start to tighten and your back arches as you both start climaxing together.

You wake up after that blissful moment to Eridan staring out his window. As you put your head on his shoulder, he tenses up and turns to you.

"Sol, if my family goes broke tommorrow, and you lose your job, what would happen to you?"

You kiss him and say, "I would be fine, but I would worry sick about you." You see him smile a bit through your kiss. You begin to get lost in bliss, but you get cut short by a knock on the door and the words "house keeping". The both of you freeze for a moment before beginning to scramble hectically for the clothes on the floor.

"Just a minute Ms. Mediego! I just got out of the shower and am getting dressed!" He winks at you slyly.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway, Mr. Ampora!" She burst in to see both you and Eridan in your underwear. You all look at each other until Aradia breaks the silence with giggling. "I knew it! I so totally knew it!"

Embarassed, you rush over to hush Aradia until she calms down and whisper to her, "Please, don't tell anybody Aradia. I need this to stay between you, me, and Mr. Ampora, okay?" She nods her head vigorously as you get dressed and let her change the sheets on Eridan's bed. Once she finishs, you both head back downstairs and answer all of her questions.

"So how long has thing been a 'thing'?"

"It's been going on 5 months, as of yesterday."

"How often do you guys do it?"

"It varies from month to month."

"What is your pet name for him?" You pause and crack a smile.

"My little Bumble-bee." 


End file.
